


Know What We Know

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!jefferson, beta!burr, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, we know fic, why does jefferson bully hamilton all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ha,” the omega let out a forced laugh, still obviously nervous the way his body was tense. “You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess to.” </p><p>“Who cares what you actually did, Hamilton. We got enough proof to hold you accountable with your pal Reynolds,” the alpha retorted, shrugging away the empty threats. </p><p>“You don’t have anything,” Hamilton hissed, looking up as Jefferson moved from Madison and stared him down, using his height and status to bully the omega against the wall. Hamilton wouldn’t be defeated so easily, but as he spared a nervous glance to Burr, he looked back at Jefferson with a borrowed confidence, “I don’t have to tell you anything.”</p><p>---</p><p>Continuing my ABO retelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Connnnfesssssssss. 
> 
> Burr like "huh hamilton really doesnt like me anymore :/"

Burr felt strange as he lead Jefferson and Madison to Hamilton’s home to confront him about his embezzling. While they had the proof, it felt like something beyond Hamilton. None the less, when a maid opened the door and lead them through the house to Hamilton’s study, Burr remembered it didn’t even matter if he did or didn’t do the crime, it was suspicious activity regardless. 

Jefferson easily took lead of the assault to Hamilton’s pride, strolling inside the study to surprise Hamilton before he even had the chance to straighten up from his desk. 

The poor omega’s startled jump was actually pretty funny. 

“Mr Vice President,” Hamilton started unsure, hesitantly standing up to greet the alpha, “Mr. Madison,” he wasn’t surprised at the slightest to see Madison next to him. But what did catch his attention was Burr by the doorway. 

His frown bore into the beta. 

“Senator Burr,” he spit the name out like it was rotten. Burr didn’t blame him. Their fling of “good terms” with one another did die just before Burr became a Democratic Republican. With all the little things Burr kept doing and saying to ensure his reputation over Hamilton, he understood the animosity the omega had for him now. 

Jefferson didn’t know about their bad blood, or at the least he didn’t care. The alpha jumped into why they were there by tossing his arm around Hamilton’s shoulders, pulling him close to talk to him while Madison acted as back up to the accusations. 

“We happen to know you been giving away lotsa money from different bank accounts,” Jefferson started, grinning as Madison spoke.

“Almost a thousand dollars.” 

That’s when Burr laughed softly, “to a Mr James Reynolds back in 1791,” and the way the color drained from Hamilton’s face was the confession they needed. Hamilton pulled away from Jefferson violently and shuddered from his touch. 

“Is that what you have?” He laughed bitterly, seething with anger. “Are you done?” 

“You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position-” Madison started, keeping an even, stating-facts kind of tone. Meanwhile Jefferson interrupted with a sharp laugh. 

“Virtue isn’t the word I’d use.” 

The way Hamilton’s breath hitched made Burr curious what he really done. Embezzling money was one thing, but what was the reason for it if it wasn’t for himself?

“You chose to seek financial gain by betraying your sacred oath,” Madison sighed sarcastically, tsking. 

“The evidence suggests you engaged in speculation,” Jefferson took to Madison’s side, rubbing it in that he had a partner by pressing his nose against the top of Madison’s head. He was well aware it always bothered Hamilton to see the couple interact, not that Burr could blame him; he didn’t care for their bonding either. 

“I can’t believe an immigrant is embezzling our government funds,” Burr mused.

Jefferson’s laughter kept going, “oh, I can see the headlines now! Your career is done!” 

“I hope you saved some money for your children,” the beta was harsh to bring in children. But he intended the strike to make Hamilton feel threatened. And given that Hamilton moved into a defensive position, feeling trapped by an opposing alpha like Jefferson in his own space on top of a beta he no longer trusted. Burr would say the snide comment worked in his favor. 

That’s the real reason they chose to cower him in his own home. Feeling threatened in his own nest from an unwelcomed alpha would make any omega have an anxiety attack and could be pressured to cooperate. The way Hamilton kept darting his attention between the two main threats in the room proved they were right to make that call. 

“You better just confess,” Jefferson taunted, waving his hand through the air passively.

“Ha,” the omega let out a forced laugh, still obviously nervous the way his body was tense. “You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess to.” 

“Who cares what you actually did, Hamilton. We got enough proof to hold you accountable with your pal Reynolds,” the alpha retorted, shrugging away the empty threats. 

“You don’t have anything,” Hamilton hissed, looking up as Jefferson moved from Madison and stared him down, using his height and status to bully the omega against the wall. Hamilton wouldn’t be defeated so easily, but as he spared a nervous glance to Burr, he looked back at Jefferson with a borrowed confidence, “I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

Burr watched carefully, curious to what was going on in that mind of Hamilton’s. He was always so arrogantly bullheaded against alphas, and yet easily influenced by them. It’s why they wouldn’t have worked, Burr didn’t have a knot to bully Hamilton into submission with. And clearly that’s what he needed and wanted badly. 

“Unless,” Hamilton wetted his lips nervously, trying to wiggle away from Jefferson. “If I can prove I never broke the law, will you promise not to tell anyone?” He asked, gulping down his nerves.

The alpha seemed taken back, stepping aside to release Hamilton from his dominating presence. Jefferson looked to Madison for confirmation. When Madison nodded, Jefferson looked back at Hamilton to go on. 

“Is that a yes?” Hamilton pressed, clearly debating with inner demons if this was worth sharing. 

Burr was beyond curious and impressed at how the tension in the room completely changed around to anticipation. What was Hamilton talking about? 

“Yes.” The Virginian couple answered at the same time, leaving Burr out of the decision entirely. He was okay with observing the mess that was unfolding before him anyway. 

Hamilton turned to a drawer, snatching a key out and using it to unlock a cabinet from across the room. He had to pass Burr, and he did so by pushing through and keeping his head down. Maybe it was the fact he expected the abuse from Jefferson, the obnoxious alpha that he was, but he still couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that him and Burr weren’t friends anymore. Were they ever friends to begin with? 

Burr could think of more instances where they argued, that they challenged each other, than they ever truly got along. And it was only awkward flirting that held them peacefully for a few months before even that died off back to under-the-surface bitter tension to one-up each other. 

The omega collected a file of papers, bringing them back to his desk. He sorted them quickly then handed the first one to Burr, who took the task of reading out loud after clearing his throat. As he read it, Jefferson’s interrupted shock matched the internal surprise Burr had. 

Sure he knew that the rumors that Hamilton spread his legs had roots in some truth, but he didn’t actually expect that he was blackmailed for one of them, and with an alpha? He was so damn lucky his poor wife was a beta-- actually, that was frustrating. More frustrating than it needed to be. Hamilton dropped him before they even moved passed a kiss, but kept an affair with an alpha. 

When will he ever stop being shadowed by alphas? 

“She was an alpha that courted me, and guilted me into helping her. I was a victim to my own status. I was extorted to pay for her husband’s silence. I used only my money, and I kept a detailed record of it right here. I have reasons for shame, but it’s not because of treason. I did nothing to provoke legal action. Are my answers to your satisfaction?” He spat defensively, hiding the obvious worry and shame for his deeds. 

“My God,” Jefferson recoiled, taking a step away from Hamilton. Him and Madison both looked uncomfortable by the full extent of Hamilton’s confession to them. They just wanted to keep him from writing political pieces, they didn’t want to know about how he cheated on his wife. 

“Let’s go,” Madison suggested, tugging on Jefferson’s arm towards the door. 

“So?” Hamilton pressed, biting the inside of his cheek as he fidgeting with his fingers. 

Madison and Jefferson looked at each other and nodded, not wanting to get their hands dirty anymore with the web of lies Hamilton had spun. 

“You have our word we won’t talk,” the couple promised, making their way out of the study. 

Burr stayed, still reading the letters. A gesture that made Hamilton even more anxious. 

“Burr, I need your word,” Hamilton pressed, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Burr stilled, looking up from the letter with a dark smile. “How do I know you won’t use this against me next time we go toe-to-toe?” A fair question given Burr’s continued past of firing Hamilton’s past in his face to overpower him. 

But Burr was so tired of always being second best to an alpha. In every instance of his life, if it wasn’t an alpha outdoing him, it was Hamilton. And now Hamilton wanted him to keep quiet about the affair he had with an alpha? 

“Of course, Alexander. After all, rumors only grow. And we both know what we know.” 

He sat the letter on the desk and left Hamilton to stew in his own insecurities as he went back home. He didn’t even bother to meet back up with Jefferson and Madison, seeing no need to. The beta had a feeling this incident would take care of itself. After all, Jefferson said it best; as long as Hamilton had a quill in his hand, he would try to write himself out and make a bigger mess in the process. All Burr had to do was stand aside and watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally everything is not about you Burr. 
> 
> Also Jefferson acts like the big bad tough Alpha, but he'll still look back to make sure his mate is okay with whatever he is doing because he's a big sweetheart and respects Madison more than anything else in this life. 
> 
> Pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com 
> 
> I get so excited when you guys send me cute messages! thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint you as we start coming to the end. I have one thing left that's pre-written for now anyway, yikes. But the Reynolds Pamphlet will be out in three days.


End file.
